


Diggle's loose stunt

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Missing scene from Arrow 7x10, Not for fans of John Diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Missing scene from 7x10 after Diggle offers Diaz to join the Ghost Initiative. Not for fans of John Diggle.





	Diggle's loose stunt

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Missing scene from 7x10.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

"Hey, you are still upset." Diggle said as Lyla passed down him in the hallway in A.R.G.U.S. HQ.

"Damn right." Lyla snapped. "You had no right to make that call."

"You're right. It is way above my pay grade but it worked out for us." Diggle tried to explain as he followed her.

"Is that your version of an apology?" Lyla demanded.

"Hey, Lyla." Diggle stopped her as she turned to face him. "You have to admit, I actually did help."

"I'm the one who shut down the Ghost Initiative. And I swore never to reinstate it, you knew that." Lyla reminded.

"I know that but you would have absolute oversight and zero accountability, this is the perfect cover for our operation." Diggle argued. "Lyla, we had to do something to make Diaz play ball."

"Which you did by undermining my authority and forcing my hand." Lyla said. "And here I thought I was the one in danger of becoming Amanda Waller. Don't you see the hypocrisy?"

Diggle winced. "Lyla, I..."

"Five years ago, as much as I understand it, you were infuriated by Waller creating the Task Force X, the Suicide Squad, in which was included Shrapnel and the man, who murdered your brother. Two years ago, you condemned me for locking Cayden James up with no trial in a black site, knowing exactly what he was capable of, when you yourself have helped Oliver lock up Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness on Lian Yu." Lyla reminded with a glare towards Diggle. "And now you go behind my back and offer Diaz to join a task force that I vowed NEVER to use again after what happened with Senator Cray in Kasnia. I wonder how is it possible that your moral compass is so warped."

"I was just trying to help..."

"Maybe. But now I realize that the man that I love and the man I married... twice... it's not who I live with anymore." Lyla said and Diggle was hurt.

"Lyla, I..."

"Johnny,  _don't_." Lyla snapped as she was burning two holes into Diggle's forehead with her intense fierce glare and disgusted expression on her face. "Right now, I can't even stand the sight of you. And one thing that I'll make to you as clear as I can, next time you undermine my authority like that and go behind my back with this loose cowboy shit like what you did with Diaz right now, we're done and there is not going to be a third marriage." She walked past Diggle, leaving him alone to reflect on his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one, who was infuriated that Diggle undermined Lyla's authority like that? His hypocrisy really is astounding. First he condemns Lyla for locking up Cayden James, when he himself helped Oliver lock Slade and Harkness up on Lian Yu and now he offers Diaz to join the Ghost Initiative, revamped Suicide Squad, when Diggle himself had issues before with Waller creating it? While he may have come around, it was not Diggle's decision to make and while I like that Lyla called him out, I'm surprised she wasn't more harsh on him.
> 
> Diggle was a good character in the first two seasons of Arrow but he's becoming worse and worse and he's such a hypocrite on many issues and he really infuriated me in Season 5 with condemning Lyla, then the argument with Oliver in Season 6, while Diggle made some good points about Oliver stretching himself too thin and focus split, the accusation of people dying around Oliver and Diggle deciding that life of a mass murderer is worth more than of thousands of innocents makes Diggle no fitting to be a hero.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
